justdancefandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Just Dance 2014
|succeeded by = }} Just Dance 2014 ''is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4 and Xbox One. It is the first installment to include a year instead of a number in its title. The game was released on '''October 8, 2013 '''on 7th-Gen consoles and the Wii U and in '''November 15, 2013 '''for PS4 and November 22, 2013''' for Xbox One. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancer's moves. The dance moves are rated either X, OK, GOOD or PERFECT. The Wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller/camera, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer. The game has returning features like Mashups, Alternate Routines, Puppet Master Mode (now Party Master Mode), Dance Battles, and Dancer Cards. After you dance, you will get Mojocoins that help you boost up your dance rank. The Mojocoins also help you unlock Dance Mashups, new Dancer Card avatars, Alternate Routines, Battles and more. Just Sweat includes various different routines that have dances to specific songs. The sweat routines, unlike Just Dance 4, have a choreography that goes along to a song in game. Just Sweat mode allows the dancer to select what songs he or she would like to dance to. When dancing the game tracks calories burned. The Xbox One can support 6 players at once, and the PlayStation 4 gives the player the option of being tracked by the PlayStation 4 camera or move remote. Difficulty levels of songs by number (1, 2, 3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, Hard or Hardest. Modes *'On-Stage Mode:' A brand new mode available across all motion control platforms. This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs, and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. *'World Dance Floor:' brand new feature available on all motion control platforms. The World Dance Floor is Just Dance's first ever online multiplayer mode. The feature allows people from different parts of the world – or even just your neighbor down the street – to dance together to the same song at the same time. Players join a crew and dance to different themes ("Boys vs. Girls" "Crew A vs. Crew B") that pit various crews against each other. In between songs players can check out global leader boards, fun Just Dance stats, and community updates. *'Just Sweat: '''back and more robust than ever. The Just Sweat calorie tracking feature is usable in any game mode. Available on all motion control platforms, now players can opt-in to track calories regardless of what mode they're playing. For those Just Dancers who really want to personalize their work out, players can create customized playlists. The playlists can include any Just Sweat routines in whichever order the player prefers. *'Just Dance TV:' lets players browse through and share their favorite Autodance videos. With the upgraded Just Dance TV, a Themed channel has been added, and players with the coolest uploads will rise to the top in the all-new Spotlight channel. There is also the ability to share any video you see across Just Dance TV on Twitter or Facebook, the option to follow specific players, and the choice to receive notifications when new content is posted. *'Autodance:' updated; lets the players create funny video vignettes of their routine. Players can customize their videos and make each one completely unique: from custom borders, to color filters, or even changing the proportions of people's hands or heads, the changes are quirky and fun. *'Karaoke: new feature available on all motion control platforms that have a microphone. Tracks a player's voice and gives Mojocoins based on how accurate the player sings. Microphones for Wiis need to be bought separately in order to use this feature. Track List The game contains '''46 music tracks (54 in total). * "*" (asterisk) - Indicates a cover * Parantheses ( ) show the cover artist. * (P) - PAL regional exclusive * (N) - NTSC regional exclusive * (ABBA) '- This song also appears on ''ABBA: You Can Dance. * '''© - This song can only be unlocked in Just Dance 2014 with a code. * (NOW) - The song is also in Just Dance Now. * (U2015) '- Is a Uplay Unlockable on ''Just Dance 2015. * '''(U2016) - Is a Uplay Unlockable on Just Dance 2016 * (JDU) '- This song is on ''Just Dance Unlimited. Removed Songs These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game, but were later removed for unknown reasons. * '''(2015D) - This track appears as downloadable content on Just Dance 2015. * (2016) - This track is available on Just Dance 2016. * (NOW) - This track is available on Just Dance Now. * (RS) - This track was replaced by another song. * (XDLC) - This track was going to appear as downloadable content on Just Dance 2014. Alternate Routines There are 28 alternate routines. * (NW) - This alternate routine is not available on the Wii. * (NOW) - This alternate routine is also available on Just Dance Now. * (XO) - This alternate routine is available only on the Xbox One. * (DLC) - This alternate routine can be downloaded from the store with real currency. * (JDU) - The alternate routine is also available on Just Dance Unlimited. * (U) - This alternate routine can be unlocked in Uplay. Dance Mash-Up This is where dancers from past games and the same game and their moves are put in one routine, each for a short amount of time. Difficulties are said to be removed but when looking at the high scores, you can see them. * (U) = This Mashup can be unlocked through Uplay. * (M) = This Mashup needs to be unlocked in a specific month. * (S) = This Mashup is a Sweat Mashup. Battle Mode This is where two songs are to battle together. They last 3 rounds. Whoever has the most victories wins. Only 4''' battles appears in the game. More information on Battle Mode can be found here. Difficulties of all battles are Medium. Downloadable Content Legends *(Z)' - Was removed from the shop. *'(P)' - Available as DLC for the PAL region. *'(N)' - Available as DLC for the NTSC region. *'®' - This DLC is unavailable in the United States and Canada. *'(4)' - Available on the main tracklist of ''Just Dance 4. *'(4D)' - Also available as a DLC for Just Dance 4. *'(J)' - Available on the main tracklist of Just Dance Wii U. *'(NOW)' - Is available on Just Dance Now. *Unless otherwise stated, all the new DLCs cost 300 Wii Points/$2.99, and all the Alternate routines and recycled DLCs cost 200 Wii Points/$1.99. * (JDU) '- The song is on Just Dance Unlimited. '1 October 2013 '26 November 2013' '17 December 2013' '11 February 2014' '25 March 2014' '22 April 2014' '6 May 2014' Behind The Scenes Blameit bts 2.png|''Blame It On The Boogie'' Blameit bts.png|''Blame It On The Boogie'' Trivia *The previous Just Dance games in the main series had routines containing solo females by female artists to be first on the list. In this, the first song to appear on the list is Kiss You, which is by One Direction (all-male band), and it has a dance crew of four males (or the six player mode on the Xbox One). This is the first game to have male dancers and artists and non-solo routines be the first on the list in the main series. That is the first game of the first song in the menu is not a solo female. **Is followed by Just Dance 2017 . *On the PAL cover, it shows a male dancer in a red suit with spikes, but even though he's shown often he doesn't appear in the game. *On the Wii, DLC's cannot be directly put on the SD card when buying it, and if they are on the SD card by transferring them in the Archives list in the Extras panel, they cannot be played from there. **This also occurs on Just Dance 2015. *The Mashups have gold moves again, but not all of them do and some gold moves do not count as a move. *This is the only Just Dance game where there are alternate modes as DLC's. *Every DLC comes with an avatar looking like the dancer. This is the only game to include this. *The game holds record for more spanish songs with 4 (''María'', ''Limbo'', ''Follow The Leader'' and ''Can't Get Enough''.) **But only two of them (María and Limbo) are entirely in Spanish or made by a Spanish artist. *As with the last 3 games, Just Dance 2014 won a KCA award for 'Best Video Game'. **This is the first time though that it wasn't announced, but revealed after the show. *This is the first Just Dance ''game in the main series that has two songs by the same artist on the main list without either being for any kind of special edition. It follows [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]] with two of Katy Perry's songs. *On the Xbox One, the four player dance crews cannot support six players. **This is because 4 cannot go into 6 evenly, unlike Solos, Duets, Trios and Six-Players which can. *This is the first game in the series where the regional exclusives have male dancers. * The first set of DLCs (Roar, Can't Hold Us, Wake Me Up, and We Can't Stop) came with an avatar that looked like the dancers in the songs and another avatar that resembles some of the characters from Rayman legends, another Ubisoft game. Roar has Barbara, Can't Hold Us has Rayman, Wake Me Up has Teensie, and We Can't Stop has Globox. * For the karaoke function to work on the Wii, a handheld USB microphone has to be connected to the Wii. * This is the first game in which the menu is not different for Kinect. * Whenever the dancers load, a silhouette of Beauty and a Beat is shown before the dancer loads. This is also the case with ''Just Dance Wii U'', although that game has some menu changes. ** Also, if the silhouette appears in song select behind it you can read '''''JD5. This could suggest that the game was initially called'' Just Dance 5 for quite a bit of development. * Any copies of ''Just Dance 2014 bought within October 2013 through September 2014 have errors in pictograms and lyrics. * On the PS3 when 4 players play, then sometimes a player will drop out randomly and then they have to add themselves back in the game. It is unknown why this happens and it is some type of glitch. ** However, any copies bought after September 21, 2014 has fixed these errors. * This is the first time that a 6-Player crew is an alternate mode. ** However, the six player crew is considered the classic mode on the Xbox One, while the classic mode for the other platforms are considered the alternate mode. * This is the first game that doesn't include a Britney Spears cover song, and this continues to Just Dance 2015. ''Just Dance 2016'' brought her back with Circus, although it is not a cover. * C'mon, Timber, and Starships’ (Charleston) are the only mixed gender duets with a female as P1 and a male as P2; all other mixed gender duets have a male as P1 and a female as P2. ** This is excluding the recycled DLCs. * The gold move effect for this game is used for the demo version of Just Dance 2015 at the E3 convention. * This game, along with the name and some screenshots, was leaked on the Xbox website a few days before it was announced at E3. * On the Wii, if the console has any save data of DLCs, the DLC's will constantly change orders whenever the software is started. * DLC's can become recommended songs only on some consoles. * Every song available on this game is also either available on ''Just Dance Now'' or has an archive in the files. * If save data from the previous Just Dance games have been found by Just Dance 2014, you can be able to unlock the following avatars: ** Hot n Cold ** Professor Pumplestickle (P2) ** What You Waiting For? ** Wild Wild West (P3) * After Just Dance 2017, this game is the second most linguistically diverse, containing the 8 following languages: English, Spanish, German, Serbian, French, Italian, Portuguese, Korean. *Players who owed a hacked Wii would be able to get We Can't Stop on the game from the shop. However, on November 26th, 2013, We Can't Stop was removed from the hacked shop and was replaced by Dummy. *Many songs on this game were accidentally revealed on some websites for the World Dance Floor and AutoDance back in 2013. *The game was originally supposed to have a demo, as there is an unused locked Extras square with the words "Not available in demo version" in the Just Dance Wii U files *The game was leaked 2 days before it was supposed to be revealed. This also occurred for Just Dance: Disney Party 2. *The default name "Baby" was supposed to be used for P2, but later it has been changed to P6's default name on Xbox One. *Just Dance DJ would have been added since its been shown in the trailer, but it was later canceled. * The menu is affected by a glitch: sometimes, two song covers activate and animate at once.https://youtu.be/-Tv2tblN4hY?t=192 Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 2014’s beta elements, see Just Dance 2014/Beta Elements.'' Gallery jd2014palopener.png|Title screen that can be unlocked with Uplay (Wii U and PS4 exclusive) Videos Just Dance 2014 - Debut Trailer - E3 2013 Ubisoft Conference|Debut Trailer Just Dance 2014 Trailer - E3 2013|E3 Trailer Just Dance 2014 - Launch Trailer Song List Menu! - Just Dance 2014 -NORTH AMERICA- Just Dance 2014 - Song List PAL Just Dance 2014 - 20 Minutes Sweat Playlist File:Just Dance 2014 Credits Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2014 de:Just Dance 2014 fr:Just Dance 2014